


Five Minutes

by kinkyacewonho (butwordsareallineed)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butwordsareallineed/pseuds/kinkyacewonho
Summary: They don't have time for this, but Hoseok is hard, and Minhyuk is always willing to lend a hand. Or mouth.
Hoseok's always wanted to join the Mile High Club.





	

Hoseok planned to spend the entirety of the flight to Manila catching up on some much needed sleep. Between their packed schedules and the early morning flight, he and the other members of Monsta X didn’t get much rest the night before, so the instant the plane takes off, the seven boys settle into the most comfortable sleeping positions they can find to wait out the four hour flight. There’s less than an hour to go when a small patch of turbulence shakes the plane, and Hoseok wakes, blinking his eyes open enough to take in his surroundings. He shifts in his seat, and that’s when he becomes acutely aware of a throbbing between his legs.

He’s hard. Fuck.

Fortunately, he had the sense to throw a blanket over his lap before he went to sleep, so it’s not obvious to anyone else—and the other members are still asleep, anyway. Well, most of them. Hoseok hears the steady tapping of fingers on an iPad screen that means Minhyuk’s playing a game in the row behind him.

Hoseok turns, clearing his throat to try and get Minhyuk’s attention.

“What?”

“I need some help,” Hoseok mumbles. If Minhyuk didn’t catch his meaning already, the way his cheeks darken as he speaks probably gives it away. This isn’t the first time they’ve done something like this. “Would you mind?”

“Give me five minutes,” Minhyuk says, keeping his attention on his game. “I want to beat this boss first.”

.

Hoseok didn’t check the time when he left his seat, but he’s pretty sure he’s been waiting in the airplane bathroom for more than five minutes. Thinking about what Minhyuk’s going to do with him has made his jeans so tight that it’s painful, and he can’t wait for relief much longer. He’s just made up his mind to do it himself if Minhyuk won’t hurry up, shoving his pants and underwear down past his hips, when the door opens.

“Too needy to wait?” Minhyuk asks, stepping into the cramped space.

Hoseok moves back to give him a little more room, the hard edge of the sink pressing into his back almost immediately. “That was more than five minutes and you know it.”

“Then let’s make up for lost time,” Minhyuk says, kissing Hoseok as he pushes his pants down the rest of the way. His fingers close around Hoseok’s dick, warm and soft, and Hoseok wants more.

“You know,” he says, his voice breathy. “I’ve always wanted to join the mile high club.”

Minhyuk tugs a bit harder, and Hoseok bites the inside of his cheek to hold back a groan. “Well, I don’t have lube, so the most you’re getting is a blowjob.”

Hoseok’s dick twitches at the thought.

“Do we have time?”

They don’t, really, for any of this, but Minhyuk sinks to his knees anyway, lapping at the precum leaking from Hoseok’s tip. His chest tightens, like it always does when he feels Minhyuk’s lips and tongue on his skin.

If they had time, he knows, Minhyuk would tease him. He’d move his mouth away from his dick and kiss, lick, bite all over his thighs until teeth marks, hickeys, and saliva make a mess of his skin. He pays particular attention to Hoseok’s tattoo, gnawing the skin there like he’s trying to destroy the letters or make new ones. It’s Hoseok’s favorite part—the teasing, the waiting, until his thighs tremble and a puddle of precum slicks his stomach.

But they don’t have time, so Hoseok knots his fingers in Minhyuk’s dark hair and tugs. “Please, hurry.”

Minhyuk listens, swirling his tongue around Hoseok’s dick, and he bites down on his lip to keep from moaning. He bucks his hips, trying to force Minhyuk to take more of him into his mouth, but Minhyuk presses his hips down into the sink to keep him from moving.

“Be patient.”

There’s no time for that, though, so Minhyuk takes Hoseok into his mouth, drooling a little as he bobs his head.

Hoseok wants to tell Minhyuk what a good job he’s doing, how slick and warm his mouth feels, and how badly he wants to shoot his load down his pretty throat. But the walls aren’t soundproof, and the last thing they need is for their manager to hear what they’re up to. Biting his lip isn’t enough to keep quiet, so he raises his arm to his mouth, biting the muscle. The slight sting of pain makes his dick pulse in Minhyuk’s mouth.

Maybe it’s the heady mix of pain and pleasure, or the risk of getting caught looming over them, but it feels like only seconds before Hoseok’s balls tighten, and he gasps out a warning to Minhyuk that he’s close. Minhyuk doesn’t pull off, swirling his tongue around Hoseok’s head once more before taking him in as deeply as he can.

Hoseok has just enough time to bite down on his arm again—it’s a good thing he wore a jacket to the airport, so fans won’t notice the red marks on his arms when they arrive in Manila—and then he cums, twitching and trembling as he moans Minhyuk’s name, the sound muffled by his own skin.

Minhyuk swallows every drop and then licks him clean. Only after he pulls away to lick his lips does Hoseok find it safe to move his arm.

“Feel better, hyung?” Minhyuk asks, in a way that makes Hoseok want to drag him up by his collar and kiss him hard. So he does, pressing his lips against Minhyuk’s and swiping his tongue over them, tasting traces of his own cum on Minhyuk’s mouth.

“Your turn,” he says, fumbling for the zipper on Minhyuk’s jeans. He doesn’t bother to pull his pants down, sliding his hand beneath the waistband of his underwear and grasping him firmly, his strokes long and steady like Minhyuk likes.

Minhyuk presses closer, a whine escaping his throat as Hoseok kisses him again. Hoseok knows whatever time they had is almost up, so he’s trying to move fast, but he’s not fast enough. A knock on the door makes him jump, and he yanks his hand out of Minhyuk’s pants as Kihyun’s voice sails through the door.

“Jinwoo hyung just woke up. You’ve got maybe five minutes until he realizes you’re both missing.”

Hoseok’s heart hammers against his chest, but a shock of relief cuts through. Their manager hasn’t caught on yet. They still have time.

“Can you cum in five minutes?” Hoseok asks, a smirk quirking the corner of his lips.

Minhyuk grabs his hand and shoves it back down his pants.


End file.
